


Your Last Words

by TheANIMEArtist0209



Category: Pearl Harbor (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheANIMEArtist0209/pseuds/TheANIMEArtist0209
Summary: Soulmates. Everyone has their soulmates last words on their forearm, the entire sentence in fancy cursive letters. But for Rafe's best friend Danny Walker, it means he dies before his soulmate.Trying to get Danny to live his life to fullest, Rafe teaches him how to fly and together, they join the army.That is one of the biggest regrets Rafe made in his entire life, for it would be Danny's death.
Relationships: Rafe McCawley/Danny Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Am I doing this..? Yes, yes I am. 
> 
> Please don't kill me okay..

Every single person that Rafe knew and met had a soulmate mark. Well, everyone except Danny Walker. His best friend. His righthand man.

They were both together when Rafe got his soulmate mark. Rafe was ten and Danny was nine. The words that were written in blood red, cursive were "No you are..." They were confused at first, and decided to brush it off, being that they were still children and continued having fun. But the major turning point for the two friends on their point of view on the world was on Danny's 10th birthday, the 27 of July, 1927.

They both sat anxiously next to the broken down airplane looking at Danny's right forearm, waiting for the writing to appear, but when the writing never came, Danny rambled and almost started crying, going straight to the conclusion that he didn't have a soulmate, and that his father was right, he was going to die alone. 

When the boys asked Rafe's dad about the entire concept, it revealed a more horrifying reality; Danny was going to die before his soulmate. But was more horrific was that people without soulmate marks either die a painful death, so they don't hear the last words of their soulmates or don't have one at all. 

Danny's first reaction was quietly sobbing to himself. Big, blobby tears streaming down his face, flushing his face a bright red, but not a single noise came out of his mouth. Silent cries that only Rafe could hear.

Wrapping his arms around Danny's tiny body, Rafe soothingly petted Danny's brown-gold hair, as the latter sobbed into his shoulder.

Rafe made a promise to God and himself that day as Danny cried. He was going to protect his best friend no matter what.

Sadly, it wouldn't prepare him for the future that he would face.


	2. Land of the Free. Home of the Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doolittle Raid happens, Rafe finally confesses, and reality sets in.

As the years pass, Rafe protected Danny from everything, from his father to the Pearl Harbor bombing. 

The argument about Danny sleeping with Evelyn, and Evelyn telling him that she was pregnant with Danny's child was still fresh in his mind as he got ready for the secret mission, called the Doolittle Raid, but he ignored it as Danny's plane comes crashing down nearby after saving him and his crew from Japs and the plane itself bursting into flames.

The white and bright orange colors blinded his vision as he stumbled towards the crash site, hoping that Danny wasn't dead, that his little brother is alright.

That last part might be a stretch, seeing that after Rafe made his promise, while they grew up, Rafe started noticing little quirks about Danny, and not it a 'bestfriend' way. Like when Danny's tongue would slightly peak out of his mouth when he took complicated notes, or how excited he sounded when they played chicken, flying in general, or when he pouted when Rafe didn't agree with something at first until he gave in to the puppy eyes. 

When Rafe finally reached Danny, the latter looked like he could sleep for a couple of days. Dirt smudged all over his face, with eyes half lidded, Danny looked ready to call it a day. But both of them knew that they couldn't, that they were still in enemy territory, and that they could get killed at any moment.

"Danny, Danny!" Rafe rambled, getting close to Danny's face all together, ignoring the heat that rose in his face as he checked over Danny.

"Ra-fe?" Danny croaked out, looking at Rafe lazily as the former held his face with gentleness that a man would usually do with a woman. "I-I think there's so-mething in my thro-at."

At hearing his request, Rafe looked at both sides of his neck, and found a large piece of shrapnel lodged deep into the left side of his throat. Rafe internally winced and completely ignored it, and proceeded to comfort Danny, trying to get him to forget the pain that he was suffering.

Suddenly, a ringing pain hit the back of his head, as Rafe suddenly fell down from the sheer force of it. There were so many words being thrown from both sides, Japanese and English, that it made Rafe's head ring more in pain, as he felt his legs being bound together by a rope.

He heard Danny grunt in pain close by and he began to only focus on that. 

Danny's arms were being tied onto a large, thick, and curvy piece of wood with thick rope, the wood pushing right into the back of his neck, inflicting more pain to Danny.

Seeing his brother ~~(or crush)~~ in so much pain made something snap in Rafe, as he wiggled around the area he was tied in to find a weapon to use. He quickly found a weapon, a small gun, and everything after seemed like it happened in slow motion.

Rafe first shot the two Japs that were next to Danny, which started the whole mayhem. Rafe continued to shoot Japs down each with one bullet to the chest, bringing them down immediately. He suddenly ran out of ammunition and he turned to look for more. Two gunshots rang out, a yell and an explosion following and everything was quiet once more.

But it doesn't mean everyone was okay.

Danny, who was still tied to the plank of wood, chocked and gurgled as he fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Rafe quickly untangled his legs and crawled to Danny, eyes already filling up with tears.

"Danny!" He cried, going to Danny's side and started undoing the rope, while the younger man was gurgling and chocking on his own blood, trying to communicate to his best friend.

"R-afe?" Danny chocked, looking up at Rafe more tired than before. "I-I'm not g-going to make it." Rafe looked down and saw two bullet holes leaking with blood embedded in his chest, and he gazed at the wounds with sadness and worry.

"Oh yes you are," Rafe told him, trying to ignore the fact that Danny was drowning in his own blood. "Now don't go dying on me now."

"I'm so cold Rafe," Danny stuttered out, "so cold..." Danny's body started trembling, his lips wobbled as the boy tried not to cry.

"Hey Rafe? Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you get someone else to write my name on the tomb st-one...?" Danny pressed himself closer to Rafe's chest, and he started to cry in pain. The boy had an iron grip on Rafe's jacket, and the older man started crying himself, seeing that his brother was crying. 

"Now now Danny, you can't die yet," Rafe sobbed, looking at Danny's eyes with passion. "You know why?" The next words that he was saying got him cursing to the world above.

"Because I love you."

Silence rang through between the two friends, as Rafe's mind went reeling in as his face feels like it got burst into flames.

"Y-you love me?" Danny chocked out, a hint of joy coming out, tirefull eyes being filled with the smallest bit of hope.

"Yeah. Yeah I do Danny," Rafe sobbed, as he pressed a light kiss on Danny's forehead, forgetting that there were his teammates, the ones that were still alive, were most likely watching the scene in front of them. "But also," Rafe chocked out, his tears falling like waterfalls, "because you're going to be a father."

Danny looked at Rafe with a blank look for a while as Rafe muttered, "You're going to be a daddy, I wasn't supposed to tell..."

Danny stared some more, when suddenly his eyes turned sorrowfull, as he whispered out, gripping Rafe's jacket tighter and pulling him close to his face.

"No. No you are..."

Rafe's eyes widened in shock as he felt a pair of lips softly press against his. He tried to make it last longer, but Danny pulled away and cried into his chest, and Rafe responded by sobbing into the younger man's dirt caked hair. 

The crying come into a stop, and Rafe panicked. Pulling away, he looks at Danny as his eyes stare into space, the dark brown eyes he had fallen in love with being empty without a spark of life.

"Danny?" Rafe mummers, lightly patting his cheek, trying to get him to respond. "Danny?" He called more desperately, looking for any signs of life on his lover. None were seen. He was dead.

Rafe held and cradled Danny in his arms, as he cried, no sound coming out of his mouth. Tears fell and small sobs came out of Rafe, as he laid next to the corpse of his dead lover and friend. 

* * *

After the Chinese found them, they took Danny away from him and proceeded to put him in a coffin along with the other dead bodies that weren't burnt into a crisp.

As he got washed and changed himself, he noticed something different about his forearm. He examined it and what was different was the writing on there.

_No you are.._

_Danny Walker_

Rafe covered his mouth with his hand to cover the loud cry of shock he let out after seeing his deceased friend's name on his forearm written in dark blue cursive under the blood red.

His eyes stinged with heavy tears as he buried his face in his calloused hands, crying as he figured out that his soulmate had been next to him his entire life.

And he had now lost him to a war.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is was my fanfic in this fandom, and I just watched pearl harbor and there are barely any fanfics of these two boys, so I hope you enjoyed this! Kinda...


End file.
